


Yoshi Kid and the Elemental Mysteries.

by KaptainLA



Series: Paper Mario, Yoshi Kids story. [1]
Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Dinosaurs, Exploration, Hearing Voices, Island - Freeform, Multiple Voices, Mystery, Temple, legend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainLA/pseuds/KaptainLA
Summary: After the events of Paper Mario, The Thousand Year Door, Yoshi Kid (the Yoshi that helped Mario on his adventure) moves to an Island called Lava Lava Island. What he doesn't know is that a big adventure awaits him.





	1. New place, new mysteries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! After some days, I finally finished my first fanfiction! This will be one of many chapters of something I'd like to call "Yoshi Kid and the Elemental Mysteries."

-" 'Time for a new life.' They said. 'Go somewhere new!' They said", I kept pouting while putting down some boxes in the room. "I wish I could've stayed at Rougueport, but instead, I have to go to Lava Lava Island because the Yoshis invited me there."

The name's Yoshi Kid. Yep. I'm that Yoshi Kid. The one who went on an adventure with Gonzales, but I heard his real name is Mario. As you probably thought already, I recently moved to a place called Lava Lava Island. I'm still unpacking, actually.

I hear someone knocking on the door.

-"Man, I haven't even been on this island for a day, and I didn't even finish unpacking. What do they want?" I open the door, only to find a big, and honestly fat, Yoshi with what seems to be some kind of leaf attached to the back of his head. Is this guy the village leader or something? He's bigger than me, so I have to look upwards to look at his face.

-"What d'you want?" I say, sweaty and tired.

-"Oh. You do not know? Today is the day the annual festival starts! This festival is really important, and all Yoshis needs to attend. I just needed to warn you since you are new to our island and its festivities."

I look back inside of my house to look at the clock.

-"Wait, when does it start ag--" Before I get to even finish my sentence, I look back to see who I assume might be the Village Leader, leaving.

-"See you at 2:30 PM!" He says, in the distance.

I look back at the clock, only to notice that it is 2:15 PM.

-"Wait... 2:15!?!" I say, panicking. "I only have 15 minutes to get there?!?"

In a hurry, I run outside, slamming the door shut behind me on the way. I just hope that I get there in time.

I'm finally in the middle of the Island where all of the festivities start. I sit down with some other Yoshis, but to my surprise, the Village Leader is nowhere to be found. A red Yoshi taps my shoulder.

-"Did you decide to come early like us?" He asks.

-"Early? Aren't we supposed to be somewhere after 2:30?" I question. The red Yoshi looks at his watch.

-"No, actually. We are 2:20. We're ten minutes early. You must've put your clock to the wrong time."

Did I seriously set the clock ten minutes early?!?

Ten minutes passes and it's about to start. The Village Leader stands on top of a rock in front of us, when he then jumps down. He then tells us about some kind of legend about a legendary Yoshi or something, but at this point, I start falling asleep because it's so boring!

Two hours passes by and the festivities are over. I open my eyes and yawn. The Yoshis that were still here looked at me and chuckled. I get up and simply go home after this boring festival.

"It's hard to fall asleep after that two-hour nap." I tell myself. I roll left and right on my bed, but it's no use, I can't sleep at all. I get out of bed and walk to the window to look outside and maybe look at the stars for a bit, but in the corner of my eye, I see a familiar face outside. It's the Village Leader with a lantern in his hand going into a cave, which some Yoshis told me to never go in. I decide to break the rules. I open the door, step outside and run to the cave entrance. I then tiptoe and follow the light the lantern provides.

After a while of walking, the Village Leader walks into some kind of structure, with an archway at its entrance.

-"Woah... What's this place?" I tell myself. I hide behind the wall of the entrance and peek inside. Inside, there are five statues of Yoshis made out of stone. two on the right of the room, two on the left and the last one is at the back on the room, directly facing the entrance. A red carpet is on the floor, in between the four statues on the left and right, leading to a coffin. Is someone... dead in that coffin?

The Village Leader puts the lantern in front of the coffin and kneels down, and then begins praying. I run behind a statue so that I can hear him.

-"Oh great Yoshi, why did you have to leave us?" He cried, looking at the statue. "You were so full of potential, and what stopped you were them?!? Please... One day... I want to see you again... One last time..."

The Village Leader gets back up and takes back his lantern. He goes back into the mines, leaving me into this weird building with nothing but darkness. I feel a chill down my spine as I hear the voice of someone coming from the back of the room.

-"We've been waiting for your arrival."


	2. Legends of elements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note:
> 
> Ah... Finally, away from school. Now I can finally give this 2nd chapter to all of you. So, here we go!

-"Uh... Hello? Anyone here?" I said, peeking from the statue, looking straight at the coffin.

-"We are here... Right beside you..."

The voice sounds like the one of a woman. She seems so calm...

-"Alright, this is getting creepy, knock it off!"

-"Hey! You do realise who you're speaking too, right, punk?"

That voice was the one of a teenager. Definitely a male. He seems energetic...

-"Now now, lets not start a fight."

It's the voice of another woman. She feels so pure.

-"Can we just get this over with already? Don't make this longer than it needs to be, Fire."

That voice sounds like a male. He definitely seems... Mysterious. I'm not sure how to put it...

-"Ugh! Fine."

-"Alright, just who and where exactly are you guys?"

I say.

-"Oh, that's right, we forgot to introduce ourselves!"

Suddenly, 4 Yoshis appear out of nowhere, right in front of me. It startles me, so I take a step backward. Those Yoshis were different colors. One is orange, another is blue, another one is black and the final one is white. Each of them wears some kind of wristband with gems on them. The Yoshi in orange has a gem in the shape of a fire, the blue one's gem is a wave, the white one is the sun and the black one is the moon. The white Yoshi begins talking.

-"We call ourselves the Elementals. Surely those Yoshis must'of told you about a legend or two about a legendary Yoshi who had a special trait where he could use elements as a weapon?"

I stare at her, blinking a couple of times. She sighs.

-"Alright, I guess I must tell you. Long ago, a Yoshi had the power to use elements to fight against evil. He lived here, on Lava Lava Island, and everyone respected him. He was a role model for everyone. But then, he was never seen again, until..." She pointed at the coffin

-"They found him in this very coffin."

-"Eventually," the black Yoshi continued, "The elements of that Yoshi began taking physical forms, forever roaming in this very temple. It dosen't take a genius to realise who we are."

-"So... You guys are... His elements?"

-"I guess that's what you can call us..."

-"Woah! That's so cool! What can you guys do? Can one of you make a huge volcano appear? Can you guys summon some kind of weapons? Can you guys do--" I cut myself off as I can hear footsteps echoing from the mines, getting louder and louder. Eventually, we see light peeking through the entrance.

-"We need to hide!"

-"But where?!?"

They suddenly all look at me. What do they think I am, Yoshi Kid the prison escapist?

The Elementals then start running, heading straight for me! I look in both directions, wondering what they are thinking, and next thing you know they enter my body... Wait, what?!?

I look at both of my hands, wondering what's going on when suddenly a familiar voice calls out my name in an angry tone.

-"Yoshi Kid, what are you doing here? The mines are off limits for every Yoshi on this island!"

I look up, only to find the fat Yoshi, the Village Leader, with his trusty lantern, the thing that helped me follow him here.

I look at him with a confused face because of what happened a minute ago.

-"I-I'm sorry sir."

-"Go back to the village... NOW!!"

I start sprinting as fast as I can back up the mines, hoping not to anger that fat Yoshi even more.

Today was a crazy day. A temple underground isn't something you see every day. And why did these 'Elementals' talk to me anyway? How did they enter my body? I just can't get these thoughts out of my head. I walk back home, tired from this big day.


End file.
